


Sexxx Dreams

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林发现并承认自己真的是个什么都不懂的处男，并且对瑟兰迪尔的生活有了新的认识。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexxx Dreams

比尔博今天十分开心，他的忘年交，甘道夫，同时也是索林的导师，今天终于抽出时间到了袋底洞酒吧，两个人开开心心地到外边吃饭，酒吧这摊子就扔给了索林和比尔博的侄子弗罗多。   
索林没什么事，比尔博让他来就是替驻场歌手唱上几嗓子。索林虽然是个糙汉子不假，但嗓子好得很，嗓音低沉，后天琢磨的高超发音技巧加上恰到好处的情感流露，简直就是一门低音炮，一张嘴就让人神魂颠倒那种。   
索林今天没什么心情唱，就算是唱，也是那种“你为什么要如此反复地伤害我”此类情歌。   
瑟兰迪尔和一个女人在喝酒。   
对，索林揉了揉自己的眼睛，他并没有看错，就是一个年轻貌美，身材火辣，并且一看就是大家闺秀的女强人。   
而且他们两人并没有停下来的趋势，喝得叫一个开心。虽然期间瑟兰迪尔并没有笑几次，但看得出在女人面前瑟兰迪尔十分放松，他甚至会恶作剧地将女人的发型搓乱，还会从女人手里面夺过口红在餐巾纸上写字，具体是什么索林看不清楚。但从瑟兰迪尔的笑声听着，肯定不是什么好话。   
你问索林为什么会知道这么详细啊？   
因为索林在偷听啊。   
\---   
瑟兰迪尔声音似乎恢复了些许平稳，对女人说，“陶瑞尔，你放着莱戈拉斯不管，还让我知道，真的好吗？”   
她是陶瑞尔！索林拿着杯子的手剧烈晃动了一下，酒水洒到桌子上，他手忙脚乱地清理，耳朵并没有放过那边的一举一动。   
“……哎……”陶瑞尔叹了口气，一口喝下剩下的酒，对瑟兰迪尔吐气了苦水：“莱戈拉斯那边有阿拉贡护着你还不放心？”   
“正因为是阿拉贡我才让你去盯着点。”瑟兰迪尔说，“那小崽子看叶子的眼神怪怪的。”   
陶瑞尔皱眉，“你还能阻止他们俩见面不成，再说了，阿拉贡的品行你也看在眼里，当初让莱戈拉斯和他接触不是你的意思吗？现在再后悔……啧啧啧。”   
“你需要我提醒你的薪水从哪里来吗？”瑟兰迪尔瞪了她一眼，“你究竟有什么事。”   
“我想要一个假期。”陶瑞尔说，“你也知道，你用我名字钓人这事我没有意见，可我也得找女朋友啊。”   
“……”瑟兰迪尔盯着酒杯，“你对待老板就是这种态度？”不过他一点都不生气就是了。   
“可不，”陶瑞尔笑，“谁会知道大名鼎鼎的写手木精灵还需要亲自体验生活呢，用的还是儿子保姆的名字。”   
我就知道你是个麻烦。瑟兰迪尔皱眉，“当初来应聘，一口一个瑟兰迪尔先生忠心耿耿指哪打哪淳朴可爱的小桃子哪里去了？”   
“您难道不喜欢现在的我？”陶瑞尔提高了音调。   
瑟兰迪尔白了她一眼，“给你十天，疯去吧——带上莱戈拉斯。”   
陶瑞尔摇摇头：“他得上课。”   
“他聪明，不怕耽误。”   
“你就不能带着他一起住？”   
“……我……不能。”瑟兰迪尔颔首，盯着面前的酒杯，“作为一个父亲，我实在是不称职。”   
“可莱戈拉斯爱你。”   
“他的母亲，不会希望他有如此的父亲。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
陶瑞尔站起来，看着瑟兰迪尔，她的声音里掺杂些许无奈：“这与他的母亲没有关系，莱戈拉斯与素未谋面远在异国他乡的母亲之间有没有感情我并不知道，但莱戈拉斯爱你的程度，与你对他无二。他渴望你的拥抱，渴望你能忘掉受的伤害和背叛——我知道我出身贫寒，在你面前说这话真的不合适，但作为一个敬爱你的下属，我也如此希望着。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着陶瑞尔，脸上的笑容逐渐退去，他也起身，凭借身高优势俯视她。  
“……我懂，但我做不到。”  
陶瑞尔摇头：“奇迹总是孕育在不可能中，如果你不给别人希望，又谈何做到？或许你真的应该好好擦亮眼睛，就像你写的故事一般，真爱也许就在身边。”  
两人告别，待二人走出酒吧，索林才敢站起来。  
听这意思，埃尔隆德对瑟兰迪尔是单箭头，而瑟兰迪尔有情伤却不曾有人治愈？索林捏住眉头。  
就像女性对第一次对象印象深刻一般，男人不会忘记让他爽过的对象。  
他对瑟兰迪尔的感觉如此深刻。不单单是下半身，技巧精湛的人多了去，让索林欲罢不能的是瑟兰迪尔在性爱过程中毫不掩饰的对快感的追求，堕落精灵一般的致命诱惑，以及高潮时不自主流露的一丝绝望。  
是，绝望。这是索林在绝症病人脸上看到最多的情绪。不论你是否出身显赫，是否家财万贯，是否绝代风华，当面对无法挽回的生命流逝，像不知何时凋零的秋叶，有人愤怒，有人痛苦，有人平静面对，林林总总，唯一不变的是绝望。  
心已经死了——或者濒死，可又有谁在意心的死活呢？  
当生命之火渐渐暗淡，心又如何撑起残破的躯壳？  
索林并不知道瑟兰迪尔为何会在那种时候绝望，他很好奇。或许是这种好奇一直驱使他接近瑟兰迪尔，到他的世界里一探究竟。他现在能够猜出来，莱戈拉斯的母亲是让瑟兰迪尔绝望的人，至于他们发生了什么，索林没有兴趣。  
瑟兰迪尔的境地，他的经历，他不敢想也想不出。或许自己真的应该趁早放下对瑟兰迪尔这种不知名的好奇，本本分分过日子了。  
\---  
索林面对桌上一堆著者为“木精灵”的小说，把头深深地埋到双手间。  
你就是忍不住对吧？他对自己说。  
可既然把书买来了，就看看吧。索林拿起一本书，在面前摊开。  
柜台小妹当听到他想要木精灵的书的时候，诡异地笑了一下，问大哥是买给谁看啊？  
索林疑惑，你怎么这么问啊？  
小妹笑了一阵，接着说这个木精灵写的小说受众群体都是年轻人，您这个岁数（看起来大概40+）的怎么还会看纯情小说啊。而且木精灵书里的很多内容不是您这个岁数能接受的。  
怎么个不能接受？索林已经习惯被人误认为中年怪蜀黍了，心一横：今天还都买了看看能不能接受,。  
小妹神秘一笑：“听说，这些都是作者亲身体验过的内容，尤其是那啥的，不论是男女还是男男，都特别‘活色生香’，要不能分到NC17区吗。”  
呵呵。索林心里一阵冷笑，真人我不但看过，还操过，难道文字能比亲身体验更撩人不成？  
还，真，他妈，撩人。  
索林在看了一半以后铁青着脸默默拿着书进了卫生间。  
\---  
索林躺在床上回想小说内容。的确像柜台小妹说的那般是纯情的故事，虽然多了不少黄暴情节，但值得一看。  
瑟兰迪尔说过他喜欢对每次的性爱做个总结，结果是为了这个，索林扯出一个微笑，比起记性爱笔记，这样感觉更变态了呢，把自己的隐秘经历与大众分享什么的。  
按理说把自己的一部分性格写入小说，并且塑造成一个美艳的存在，是一种令人作呕的行为，可瑟兰迪尔完全不会让人引起这种感觉。一方面，瑟兰迪尔的技巧就如他在床上一般高超；另一方面，他本尊和书里的形象比，简直甩了书本一百条大街。  
不知是不是因为见过本尊，索林一闭眼脑海里都是瑟兰迪尔在高潮前双目紧闭，瑟瑟发抖惹人怜惜的模样，他光洁的胸膛上渗出滴滴汗珠，双侧的花蕾充血随着一波一波的射精动作抖动。甜腻的呻吟在他的耳边断断续续回响，索林几乎又要硬起来。  
索林翻了个身，仔细回味字里行间透露出的情感。  
说是纯爱小说，结局没有一个圆满的，不是病痛生死相隔就是两人渐行渐远分道扬镳。  
主角刚开始的懵懂，憧憬，接触时的羞涩，不安，初尝禁果时的热忱，激动，以及面对天各一方的不可抗力时的无奈，悲伤……  
如此真实。真实到索林差点就相信了这不是小说而是自传。  
如果他没有见过瑟兰迪尔，他几乎就要相信不谙世事，贞洁纯良，一直相信会找到此生挚爱的人就是那个男人。  
有没有那种可能，瑟兰迪尔一直在伪装着自己？将内心的脆弱，无助用放荡掩饰起来？  
索林想着，沉沉地陷入睡眠。  
他真的没有发现他现在满脑子都是瑟兰迪尔，已经远非“好奇”的程度。  
\---  
索林再次醒来，发现怀里多了一个人。  
白皙的肌肤，柔顺的金发，男人正用湛蓝的眼睛含笑盯着他。  
“瑟兰迪尔？！你怎么——！”索林一个激灵，彻底清醒过来，环视四周，是自己的公寓没错，“你怎么进来的！”  
“……”瑟兰迪尔做了一个用铜丝撬门的动作。  
索林不可思议地看向这个满面春风的男人。  
“怎么，你要起诉我私闯民宅？那要不要顺便说说为啥对这个‘罪犯’硬了起来？”瑟兰迪尔舔了舔下唇，指着索林硬起来的下体，“要不要告诉你，在你睡着的时候，我骑着你来了一发？”  
索林几乎要被整疯了。这是什么情况？这究竟是什么情况？！  
一醒过来就发现一个一夜情对象撬开自家房门，还厚颜无耻地和睡眠中的自己打了一炮？我不是做梦吧？  
索林甩甩脑袋，暗暗嘟念着快醒过来快醒过来，结果并没有什么改变，于是他只能接受了这个现状。  
“你……先把衣服穿上。”索林决定一定要把出卖自己住址的比尔博·巴金斯从十五层病房上扔下去。  
“为什么呢……你想要我。”瑟兰迪尔翻身骑坐在索林身上，前后挪动胯部摩擦索林已经精神抖擞的硬物，“你不是还听我和陶瑞尔谈话了吗？还买了我的书……而现在，你硬得不行了。”  
瑟兰迪尔俯身在索林脸颊上“吧唧”亲了一口，“你敢看着我的眼睛说，你不想要我？”说罢微微一笑，在索林唇上落上一吻。  
这就像是一颗火星碰进了爆竹堆，或者炸药堆——索林才不管那是什么——轰地炸了，索林没有给瑟兰迪尔离开的机会，他粗暴地拉扯瑟兰迪尔的金发，让这个吻更深，他贪婪地吸吮瑟兰迪尔的唇，啃咬两片粉唇，舌头也探入对方的口腔，扫过粘膜，那些与自己私处亲密接触过的可爱粘膜，两排洁白的贝齿，品尝他口里的甜蜜味道，就算是发出了不够文明的声音也不能停下，最后勾住瑟兰迪尔的舌，刺激他的舌苔，那里如他想象般敏感，没几下瑟兰迪尔便软在索林的怀里，任凭他在自己的口腔里肆虐。  
直到索林自己快用光了氧气瑟兰迪尔才被允许呼吸，他面色潮红，软软地瘫倒在索林胸膛上，呼吸急促面色潮红，就像没了骨头一般服帖。  
“是因为太敏感了才不敢接吻吗？”索林笑着梳理瑟兰迪尔的金发，“想继续？”  
瑟兰迪尔哼哼两声，索林只当是同意了。他把瑟兰迪尔抱得更紧一些，大手顺着他脊背的曲线下滑，覆上挺翘的臀肉上狠狠掐了一把，瑟兰迪尔触电一般在他的胸肌上抓了几下，“老流氓，想进去就快点。”瑟兰迪尔把头埋到索林胸上低语。  
“你说过你比我老。”索林咧嘴一笑，干脆把另一只手放到另一块臀肉上，不停揉搓，挤压，觉得差不多玩够了食指就摸上瑟兰迪尔一开一合的小穴，不摸倒好，一摸脸就冷了下来：“里面是什么？”这丫不会是和别人干过一炮再撬自己家门的吧？  
“我不是骑着你来了一发吗？你的。”瑟兰迪尔抬起眼帘看着索林的眼睛，眼神躲躲闪闪，如果索林不是视力5.0他肯定会认为自己看错了——瑟兰迪尔害羞了？他竟然会害羞？  
瑟兰迪尔双手环住索林的脖颈，把自己往上拉了拉，亲了索林的嘴：“量还不少呢，已经松好了……就等你——啊！”  
索林是谁？在埃雷博打听打听，那是出了名的手快。出手稳准狠，做手术别的医生还在满头大汗地缝合，他那边已经成功搞定结束战斗了，与时间赛跑没人比得过他。有人开玩笑，如果手术刀都是宝剑，这些操刀子的都是剑客，索林就是当仁不让的剑圣。当然这得益于他长期的魔鬼训练——与瑟兰迪尔无关，现在不说也罢。索林扶住自己的阴茎一个挺腰，整个人冲到还在红肿的小穴里去，那里就像是上苍为他预备的似的，严丝合缝地包裹住他，不停蠕动，索林爽得不由得深吸一口气。  
他开始律动，顶得瑟兰迪尔在他身上不断颤抖，“对……对……就是那里……啊……”  
一次又一次地摩擦过瑟兰迪尔的前列腺，瑟兰迪尔的阴茎也度过不应期逐渐苏醒，前液一滴滴掉落在索林肌肉发达的小腹上，顺着腹肌的纹理留下，顶端在索林肚子上滑动摩擦，精巧的双球被索林的阴毛扎得发痒，化作丝丝快感让瑟兰迪尔陶醉地吐出阵阵喘息，声音不大，却很勾人，配合索林的动作穴口一张一合，吸吮索林的粗大。  
狭窄的甬道又湿又热，索林又没有戴套——自己的东西留在瑟兰迪尔肠道里做润滑，对瑟兰迪尔的感触尤为“深刻”，索林觉得心里什么东西一直在膨胀，自己应该是唯一一个获此殊荣的男人，有种独享稀世珍宝的满足感，看着这只“精灵”在自己的操干下狂乱，他觉得下腹一紧，没等他反应过来便一阵颤抖，射在瑟兰迪尔的肠壁上。  
瑟兰迪尔先是一愣——更倾向于他还没有从快感中恢复过来，当然索林希望他永远不要恢复——紧接着嘴角一抽：“你……射了？”  
索林单手捂住脸。  
随之而来的是一阵狂笑，什么高冷什么风范统统滚一边，瑟兰迪尔笑得简直像一个粗俗的悍妇。  
“你果然是个处男！”边笑边用指尖戳索林的二头肌，“你竟然早泄！”  
“……闭嘴！”索林气得涨红了脸，他也不知道怎么了，就这么泄了，他也像泄了（气）的气球似的倒在床上……  
\---  
在他的脑袋接触枕头的一刹那，索林满头大汗地睁开双眼。  
环视四周，是自己的公寓，墙上的时钟指向五点。索林再看自己身边，空荡荡的，没有瑟兰迪尔的影子。低头看下半身，果不其然，硬的和铁棍似的，前液已经打湿了床单。自己难得裸睡一次，至于么……  
索林从衣柜里扯了一条内裤，踉踉跄跄进了浴室。他真的需要摆脱瑟兰迪尔对他的无形束缚，还要……  
索林在清理自己精液的时候告诉自己，还要换个门锁。  
-Sexxx Dreams-END-


End file.
